Already Gone
by moroi-skye
Summary: Dimitri took the job offer to guard Tasha... Can he handle being away from his Rose? Oneshot DxR Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Already Gone (DPOV)

I woke up the morning I left to go train with Rose. I had decided the night before that I would leave to guard Tasha Ozera. I had convinced myself that I couldn't really love rose… We couldn't be together. I quickly showered and walked to the gym in my gym clothes. I walked into the gym and was immediately ambushed by Rose, who jumped on my back, trying unsucceedingly to tackle me. I brushed her off like she was a bee. But as fast as I knocked her off, I helped her back up. "WHAT DID I DO WRONG!" She wondered. "Well, for starters, I heard you behind me…" I replied matter-of-factly, with an amused expression on my face. "Oh…"she scolded herself. I looked at her and took her in. Her beautiful dark brown hair, and oh those eyes that I always get lost in…. "Dimitri…?" she questioned. I knew it was time to tell her the truth. She could tell something was wrong just by looking at me. I put up my "Guardian Face" And prepared what I was about to say. "Rose, we have to talk about something…" "Sure, Comrade, Anything!" she said excitedly. Dear God I don't know if I can break her heart like this… Dimitri, she doesn't love you! "I am leaving tomorrow to guard Tasha Ozera. I'm not going to be training you anymore." She looked at me, and I could tell in her eyes that what I had just said had killed her inside. How I wanted to just reach out and kiss her and hug her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. She looked up at me, and stood up putting a guardian face on. "Goodbye then Guardian Belikov," Oh how I hated when she called me that. I know she only says that when she's furious, depressed, or both. "Enjoy life with Tasha Ozera" she said, her voice cracking. "Goodbye Rose. It was very nice mentoring you." I replied. "I love you rose…"I whispered softly.

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
Even with our fists held high  
It never would have worked out right, yeah  
We were never meant for do or die..._

I remember, the first day I trained her, as we were running around the track (it felt more like jogging to me as she was so slow) We were talking about what we wanted in life. She said that she wanted to be a great guardian for her friend Princess Vasilissa Dragomir. I said that I wanted to be able to raise a family, or just get married to the love of my life. When I said that, Little did I know I wanted that to be with her. After leaving, I just can't stop thinking about her. At the same time, I can't think about her because it hurts so much inside. My mind keeps telling me that she couldn't have loved me, I'm so much older than her. I can't love her, she's just a child compared to me. It would never have worked out between us.

_I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop..._

When I walked into the gym that day, and told her I was leaving, I didn't want to hurt her, Infact, I wanted to help her. She could never be with me and no matter what she thinks at this very moment, she'll thank me in the future.

_I want you to know  
It doesn't matter where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone_

It was true. I wanted her to move on, and be with someone her own age. Maybe that Ivashkov boy. Adrian. He liked her, didn't he? One of us had to break off the forbidden relationship, didn't they? I mean we couldn't have been together forever… Someone would have surely found out and told people right? Oh Rose… I miss you. You could have hated me for all I know. But you acted like you couldn't have loved me more. But… You have to move on! I'm not right for you… "Dimka!" Tasha screamed. I ran to the living room where she was to see a Strigoi outside the door. I shoved Tasha into the back room where I was before, knowing there were no Strigoi there, and started fighting the Strigoi. We fought for a while, each of us getting strikes in here or there, before I finally got my stake into his chest. I pulled out my cell phone to call Rebecca, the alchemist in this area. I think I had her in my contacts. When I hit talk, it went straight to a familiar voice. "Hey. I ain't about to pick up my phone. I'm probably busy. GOAWAY. Bye " said roses voice. Oh dear… the memories came flooding back…

(flashback)

"Rose, you should change your voicemail to something more…proper. Screaming GOAWAY at a guardian or somebody who's calling you isn't a very good way to get yourself guardian respect." I said to her one day at training. She had been very late, and for awhile I was worried, so I called her cell phone, which I found out was in her gym bag that she didn't have with her. "Dimitri, maybe your voicemail is too proper. I mean: 'You have reached Guardian Dimitri Belikov. You may leave a message if you need to, leaving your full name, telephone number, and reason for calling, and I shall call you as soon as I can. Thank you.' Isn't very…fun. "

(end flashback)

I hung up the phone and called Rebecca, who came to take care of the Strigoi. I got tasha out from the back, and she leaned up and kissed me. It was gentle, yet full of want and need. I relaxed and kissed her back. It felt… wrong though. She stopped kissing me and said; "What's wrong Dimka honey?" she said confusedlike. "Nothing Tash… Just remembering the academy." I said longingly. "Oh THAT place. Court is SO much better and nicer, without all the novices it's so peaceful and quiet" she said disgustedly about Saint Vladimir's.

_Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you wanna cry  
It started with the perfect kiss then  
We could feel the poison set in  
"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so  
I love you enough to let you go_

I looked at my scrapbook of memories at saint vladimirs. It was 12:00pm and Tasha was sleeping. I looked at a picture of Rose and I.

(flashback)

"DIMITRIIIII" Rose skipped into practice Singsongingly. "rose?" I said confused. Alberta came in behind her with a camera. Rose tries and fails to look cool putting her arm around my shoulders, so I put my arm on her shoulders and genuinely smiled for the picture. I got the photo in my email a few hours later, so I put the photo in my scrapbook.

_I want you to know_

_It doesn't matter where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on,_

_So I'm already gone._

So that day I walked out the doors of Saint Vladmir's Academy and didn't look back. The next thing I knew it had been a year and I was back. I saw rose, and she ran to me, throwing her arms around me. I leant down and gave her a kiss full of all the missing, longing, and love that I felt for her while I was gone. The only problem was… we were in the middle of the cafeteria… and it was lunchtime.

**Thank you for reading my first fanfiction on this account. Please, give me some constructive critisisim, (don't be TOO mean?) Ideas, and comments! Thanks again!**

**~Taylor Skye~**


End file.
